


Herbst

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Es ist Herbst.





	Herbst

Als Thiel vom Supermarkt los radelt, dämmert es schon stark. Bis er daheim ist, ist es vermutlich fast komplett dunkel. Ziemlich frisch ist es heute, einige Menschen laufen so herum, als wäre es tiefster Winter und haben lange Mäntel an, ihm reicht seine dünne Jacke aber noch völlig aus, und selbst die zieht er manchmal eigentlich nur deswegen an, weil er sich sonst anhören muss, dass er sich so leicht bekleidet erkälten könnte.  
Komisch. Früher hat Thiel dem Herbst ja weitaus weniger abgewinnen können, als das mittlerweile der Fall ist. Warum mag er ihn inzwischen?  
Vielleicht, weil ihm eine _gewisse Person_ so furchtbar oft und penetrant davon vorgeschwärmt hat, wie sich die Natur im Herbst allmählich verändert, und wie schön doch all die bunten Blätter an den Bäumen und auf dem Boden anzusehen sind. Ja, ist schon was dran, die bunten Blätter gefallen ihm auch ganz gut, er hat früher nur nicht großartig darauf geachtet.  
Vielleicht auch, weil er es verdammt schön findet, schmusend und Krimi guckend auf der Couch zu sitzen, während es draußen immer früher dunkel wird.  
Vielleicht, weil er gemeinsame Spaziergänge am Aasee bei Dunkelheit ganz besonders mag und sie zugegebenermaßen ein klein wenig romantisch findet, auch wenn er letzteres so direkt nicht aussprechen mag.  
Vielleicht, weil er Veränderungen nicht mehr so beängstigend und unangenehm findet, jedenfalls die ein oder andere positive Veränderung nicht.

Im Treppenhaus dröhnt ihm der Anfang von _Va, Pensiero_ entgegen. Früher hätte er deswegen genervt mit den Augen gerollt. Das macht er jetzt zwar auch, nicht aber ohne gleichzeitig schmunzeln zu müssen.  
_Oh Mann._ Er weiß tatsächlich, wie dieses Lied heißt, und nicht nur das, er weiß sogar, wie man den Titel schreibt. Und als Krönung hört er es manchmal ganz gerne, zumindest mit Boerne zusammen. Wo soll das bloß noch hinführen? Er grinst breit und schließt die Tür auf.


End file.
